


豆蔻年华

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 本来是想写All About Lily Chou-Chou那种暴力美学校园恋爱的，结果写着写着太傻咔快乐了，暴力美学没了，就剩校园恋爱了（笑）题目都不好意思叫青春残酷物语了，一点都不残酷，就是小弯男Harry一步步掰弯假装自己是直男的拽拽的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**没有掰不弯的直男，只有不努力的小0**

        -

        哈利·波特第一次在石墙中学遇到德拉科·马尔福的时候形象比较不佳。当时他被他的表哥达力·德思礼踩在脚底下，脸贴着卫生间地板瓷砖，眼镜腿折了一边，鼻子哗啦啦流血。当时他的脑子里非常混乱，思维在「达力是头猪」和「马桶好臭」以及「要不要跳起来揍他一拳然后逃跑」之间来回切换，接着他看到隔间的门口出现了六只脚，其中有两只脚上套着两只闪闪发亮、装腔作势的昂贵皮鞋。那两只脚和皮鞋均属于德拉科·马尔福。于是后来每当哈利想到德拉科时，他的脑子里都会蹦出两只皮鞋的形象。

**踩在绿色瓷砖地板上的皮鞋，成为德拉科给他的诸多印象中最为标志性的一个。**

        昂贵皮鞋解救了哈利，他身边的另外四只脚属于两个比达力还要肌肉发达的胖男孩，看起来比达力还要像猪。比达力还像猪的两个男孩在昂贵皮鞋的眼神指挥下对达力伸出了拳头，于是达力发挥了他老爸教给他的优秀品质：在比自己强的人面前卑躬屈膝。他把脚从哈利身上挪开，点头哈腰地对昂贵皮鞋鞠了一躬，嘟哝一句「打扰了」，接着飞快地跑出了卫生间，速度之快让哈利怀疑达力身上的肥肉只是一套伪装，他的真实身份是海军陆战队队员之类的——

        达力以违反物理定律的速度风一样溜走，留下坐在卫生间地板上的哈利哆哆嗦嗦摸起断了一条腿的眼镜，拿着一条眼镜腿，把眼镜片儿放在眼前抬头看昂贵皮鞋的长相。

        一张苍白又不耐烦的脸出现在他视线中。

        有一瞬间，哈利想起了丢了水晶鞋的灰姑娘、被巫婆施恶咒的睡美人、吃了毒苹果的白雪公主，并且觉得自己和这些人有共通之处：身世悲惨，受人欺凌。而忽略掉那张脸上的讨厌神色，昂贵皮鞋男孩金色的头发和灰蓝色的眼睛看起来很像王子或者勇士的标准配置。哈利·波特，这位早早对自己性||取向了然于心的GAY男孩，顿时心脏乱跳、脸颊发烫、手足无措，以为自己真的遇到了某种天降True Love。他结结巴巴，准备开口道谢。

        结果昂贵皮鞋男孩发出了一声不耐烦的咂嘴：

        你能不能挪开啊？我要尿|尿。

 

        -

        德拉科·马尔福在学校厕所误打误撞解救被校园霸凌的哈利·波特时，其实不是由于突然正义感爆棚，而是因为他有一个怪癖，上厕所一定要去最里边的隔间。那天他带着他的保镖小分队（克拉布和高尔），走进卫生间，却发现最里面的隔间正在被一头长得很像人的猪占用，并且那头猪还不是用它来上厕所，而是在用脚踩一个黑头发的男孩。这可太他妈浪费资源了。德拉科看到这个就心烦，他讨厌一切打破他计划、扰乱他生活的东西——而面前这头猪打乱了他上厕所的计划。

        于是他给克拉布和高尔使眼色，让他们把那头猪赶跑，但是那个黑头发的男孩从地上爬起来后还不走，而是呆呆傻傻地坐在那里，拿着一只断了一条腿的眼镜盯着他看。

        德拉科一下子认出来，那个黑头发男孩正是学校里最出名的怪胎之一。据说这家伙会自言自语，养蛇，还是个无可救药的变态同|性|恋者。

        但不知道为什么，德拉科被那黑发怪胎看得心里直发慌，于是他咂嘴：

        你能不能挪开啊？我要尿尿。

        结果那个黑发怪胎跳了起来，满脸写着惊吓，就好像德拉科刚刚和他说他要裸|奔一样。怪胎捂住流血的鼻子，拎着破眼镜，飞快地跑走了，德拉科如愿以偿地进了卫生间隔间，当他拉开裤链尿尿的时候看到地上有一小点血迹。

        他想，那个黑发怪胎还挺可怜。

        他又想，那个黑发怪胎，其实还长得挺清秀，怎么就成怪胎了啊？

        他还想，日，我想这个干吗？听起来好恶心啊。我又不是死GAY。

        于是他什么都不想了，开始放空自己撒尿。

        当然，此时他没有想到，到明天这个时候，他已后悔不迭，并且深深觉得因为一个厕所隔间而误打误撞「英雄救美」的行为实在是毫无必要、自取灭亡。

 

        -

        第二天上数学课的时候潘西·帕金森和德拉科说，门外有个人一直从教室后门玻璃上偷看他。

        德拉科甩甩头：哎，没办法，我又有钱又好看，太招女孩欢迎了。

        德拉科又说：如果待会她找你捎给我情书，你就帮她捎一下。虽然我觉得学校里的女孩一个比一个丑，但是做人也不能太自负对不对？

        德拉科还想说什么，结果潘西说：是个男的。

        德拉科如临大敌：是不是上次和我打架的隔壁学校的那群街霸？是不是是不是？克拉布和高尔呢？！

        潘西说：是一个人啦——他一定很矮，是踮着脚在看窗户的。

        于是德拉科转过头去，看到一头鸡窝一样乱糟糟的黑发在教室后门窗户边若隐若现。

        接着，一张戴着圆框眼镜的脸贴在了玻璃上。

        圆框眼镜脸又沉下去。

        圆框眼镜脸又浮上来。

        圆框眼镜脸又沉下去。

        你说他踮脚累吗？潘西严肃地问道。

        德拉科认出了那张脸，以及那个被透明胶带粘起来的、破破烂烂的圆框眼镜。

        黑发怪胎。

        谁知道呢。德拉科赶紧回头把脸埋在数学课本里，不知道为什么，他一看到那个黑发怪胎就觉得心里发慌。说那个黑发怪胎其实是极端组织的人肉炸弹他都信，真的——反正那个黑发怪胎让他总有一种他的生活秩序会被炸得稀零破碎的感觉，德拉科讨厌这种感觉。

        极端组织一般不要同性恋者。

        他又想到。

        呸，干我屁事。

        但美妙的数学课结束了，下课铃响起，有着良好不拖堂习惯的维克多老师立刻夹起教案走人。头一次，德拉科想拉着老师大吼：拖堂会死吗？你可以拖堂吗？拜托你了，拖堂吧！

        教室立刻骚动起来，德拉科低下头收拾书包，听到四面的男生女生都开始叫，笑，叽叽喳喳说话。在沸腾的人声中他敢保证他有听到「怪胎」「在门外啦」「他当众表演耍蛇吗」之类的话。

        每听到一个词他就感觉自己的脑袋大一点。

        布雷斯·扎比尼背着书包跑到德拉科和潘西面前。

        嘿！教室外面站着那个怪胎！你们知道的吧？那个哈利·波特——你们说他来找谁啊？

        估计来找男人的|几|巴吧。马库斯笑嘻嘻地说。

        德拉科感觉自己的脑袋变成了氢气球，布雷斯用针扎破了它，马库斯点了一把火。

        于是 **「砰！」**

        四周开始充斥大火球，把他燃烧殆尽。

        说不定怪胎是来找你的呢。德拉科阴沉着脸对马库斯说。你他妈也有几|巴。

        德拉科拿起书包，在潘西复杂的眼神里慢吞吞往教室门口走。怪胎一定不是来找你的！德拉科给自己打气，你们昨天才算打过个照面，他来找你干吗？他没理由来找你。来，就这样，德拉科，不要怕，走到教室门口——

        然后赶紧跑到楼下赶紧回家。

 

        结果他刚出教室门，就听到有人在喊「喂」「喂」，德拉科说服自己不要回头，但是很快黑发怪胎冲到了他面前。

        好吧。德拉科绝望地想到。谁他妈让我也有几|巴。

        你好，同学，有事吗？我赶时间。

        德拉科挤出假惺惺微笑对黑发怪胎说。

        黑发怪胎看起来忸怩又傻逼，站在他面前，手和脚像纽纽糖一样纠缠在一起。

        黑发怪胎对他伸出了手。

        德拉科下意识地往后一跳。

        哈利，哈利·波特，我可以和你做朋友吗？

        黑发怪胎说，眼睛盯着地板。

        很好，德拉科感觉到周围的人群都拥了上来，所有人都在围观他和黑发怪胎。德拉科恨不得现在找台打印机，打出一张上面写着「我不是GAY啊！」「我很直」「我不明白怪胎为什么和我讲话」的纸贴到自己身上然后再回答怪胎的交友邀请。

        为、为什么呢？

        德拉科听到自己问。

        为什么要和我做朋友啊？

        黑发怪胎抬起头，目光和地板分开，盯住了德拉科的眼睛。

        德拉科这才发现，喔，原来他的眼睛是绿色的。还是那种翡绿的。

        呸，干我屁事。

        黑发怪胎注视德拉科三秒钟，然后脸像被按下了加热键，红得要爆炸。

**「因——为——我——喜——欢——你——啊！」**

        黑发怪胎顶着被微波炉转了三十分钟的脸，突然中气十足地大声宣布。

        声音之大盖过了走廊里一切男男女女的议论之声。

        直上云霄。

        德拉科感觉眼前一黑，精准地领会到了「心肌梗塞」的感受。

        死了算了。

        他听到脑子里的小人对他开了一枪。

**「砰！」**

 

        TBC

**-**


	2. 因为我对你一见钟情啊

-

德拉科手机的搜索引擎里，最近的五条搜索记录分别是：「直男被GAY表白了该怎么办」「同性恋是天生的吗」「摩尔定律典型例题详解」「GAY怎么做爱」以及——

「最舒服的自杀方式是哪种？」

而这一切问题的根源，罪魁祸首，哈利·波特，那个黑发怪胎，正站在他面前，眼睛闪闪发亮，手里抱着足球。

我要回家写作业，没空和你踢足球。德拉科干巴巴地说。再会啦。

说完他提起一口气，瞄准方向，准备冲出黑发怪胎的封锁线，一路飞奔到校门口。他计算着时间，或许他应该现在一边跑一边给他爸的司机打个电话让他来接他，这样就可以防止黑发怪胎追上他，然后再一次像橡皮糖一样黏上他。

但是就在他的腿部神经做好充分准备，要提起腿往外奔的一瞬间，他看到了一群男孩，为首的正是那天把黑发怪胎踩在脚底下的那头猪。

猪朝黑发怪胎逼近，黑发怪胎脸上春色荡漾的表情逐渐消失，眼睛瞪大，嘴巴张开，变成了一个呆呆木头人。

「波——特！」猪大声地嚷道。

「你在那干嘛？手里抱着什么？男人的蛋蛋吗？」

猪身后的男孩们大声地笑了出来，德拉科没有忍住，也跟着笑了出来。

但紧接着他觉得这有点不地道。

有点不地道——德拉科困惑地想到。但是为什么他会觉得这样不地道呢？德拉科不愉快地想起他曾经和马库斯一起嘲笑过足球队里几个娘里娘气的男孩。他对那个可毫无愧疚之情。但现在他竟然为了自己对着黑发怪胎笑出声来而充满了道德感上的歉疚感——这他妈是怎么回事儿啊？

「不关你的事。」黑发怪胎声音颤抖地回答。他挺直了胸膛，装腔作势地把手叉到了他那麻杆一样的腰身上，德拉科差点又笑出声来了——「不、关、你、的、事！」黑发怪胎又重复了一遍。「你，你这头——」

一切发生的猝不及防，德拉科只感觉到眼前一阵天旋地转，紧接着他听到了黑发怪胎的大吼声，那声音爆炸在他耳朵旁边，就像一颗核弹。他感觉脑袋被震荡到失去了知觉，蘑菇云腾腾升起。

「蠢、蠢猪——！」

黑发怪胎冲那头猪喊道。

我竟然和黑发怪胎所见略同。德拉科正这么想着，接着他感到手被紧紧地钳住——黑发怪胎拽起了他的手，然后狠命地拖着他跑了起来。

「快跑！」

黑发怪胎对他这么叫到。德拉科只好迷迷糊糊地跟着黑发怪胎飞奔起来，在刚刚下课不久人流尚涌动的学校走廊里，他们冲过一群又一群的学生，就好像深海里冲开密密麻麻沙丁鱼群的两头没脑子鲨鱼。他们跑到楼梯间门口，黑发怪胎拽着德拉科奔下了楼梯。黑发怪胎跑得那么快，德拉科几次都觉得自己要摔倒在楼梯上了，但是在他濒临脸朝下掉到地上的前夕黑发怪胎又把他扯起来，拽向下一段楼梯。就这样，他们一直跑出了教学楼，把围观人群的纷纷议论跑到了身后，直跑得气喘吁吁。

终于，黑发怪胎在一片灌木丛前停了下来，德拉科却由于惯性仍然向前冲去，黑发怪胎狠狠地往后一抽手，德拉科被转了个圈，两个人面对面撞到了一起。

现在，德拉科和黑发怪胎鼻尖对鼻尖，眼睛对眼睛，中间隔着黑发怪胎那副圆圆的黑框眼镜。德拉科突然发现黑发怪胎翡绿色的眼睛似乎变得更绿了，睫毛上闪动着不知道是汗水还是泪水一样发亮的微细水珠。而且——他们似乎挨得太近了，德拉科开始感觉到他们两人剧烈运动后从皮肤上蒸腾起来的热气正同时向对方涌动过去。

这感觉不太妙。有点……热，有点……让人摸不着头脑。

有点让德拉科心跳加速。

这、这可不行！心跳加速！绝对不可以！

德拉科晃了晃脑袋，却发现脑子空白，空得发痛。

「我——」

「你——」

黑发怪胎和德拉科同时开口说话。

太！不！妙！啦！

德拉科在心底哀嚎。黑发怪胎张口说话，濡湿的温热的气体就从他嘴里呼出来，挠得德拉科的嘴唇和心脏都在发痒。一切感官都变得过分灵敏。他身上每一个毛孔忽然都变成了高精度的感测器，在空气中寻找黑发怪胎发出的物理与化学信号，然后全盘接受。德拉科感觉到从来没有过的异样情绪。他的腹部感到热流涌涨，就好像要尿尿一样。这是怎么回事？

紧接着他反应了过来。震惊感像电流一样刺入他脑后，顺着他的脊柱神经一直流下。德拉科的手心开始出汗，身体开始颤抖。黑发怪胎奇怪地看着他，目光从德拉科的脸挪到德拉科的领带、衬衫、裤子——

「啊——！」黑发怪胎小声地叫了一声。

德拉科——完、全、勃、起、了。

那东西有点大的不像话，隔着薄薄的校服西装裤，那东西显现出形状来。昂首挺胸的，愤怒地勃发着。

「好，好大——」

黑发怪胎喃喃自语道。他看了看德拉科的裤子，又下意识地看了看自己的裤头。

德拉科简直要跳起来了——这家伙到底是哪门子的怪胎啊？怎么会有人看着别人的那儿说出「好大」这种话？他一边在心底哀求着自己那儿「快下去快下去」一边恶狠狠地掐紧了黑发怪胎的手：

「不、许、瞎、看！听到没有？」

德拉科咬牙切齿地说。

黑发怪胎好像终于明白了现在是什么状况似的，脸迅速地涨红了。

操，这个时候他的眼睛就显得更绿、更亮晶晶、更——有那么一丝丝的，好看了。

德拉科感到勃起在加剧。

黑发怪胎的眼神可疑地又挪向了那个地方。

「操！」德拉科气急败坏地大吼道，「喂，你别看了！剧烈、剧烈运动后就是会这样！喂！你是不是男人啊？你连这个都没有过吗？！」

黑发怪胎的脾气被德拉科吼了上来。

「我当然是男人！」黑发怪胎也大吼道，「我当然有、有过这个！但是哪会有正常人，这、这么严重的！只有，只有色情流氓变态狂才会，才会对着别人这、这样！」

「我才不是变态狂！」

「你就是！」

他们对对方大吼着，挨得更近了，等他们意识到这距离远远近到了不合时宜的地步时，德拉科几乎已经感觉到自己的那玩意儿隔着裤子贴上了黑发怪胎的腹部。

黑发怪胎也在勃起。

而且，他们终于意识到对方的嘴唇离自己不可思议的近。

我还从来没有和人接过吻。德拉科突然这么想到。

下一秒，黑发怪胎闭上了眼睛，迅速地、用力地亲了德拉科一下，嘴唇张开，舌头舔过德拉科的嘴唇。

夕阳好像在他们身后爆炸了。

满世界都开始流淌红色的橙色的金黄色的亮光，云全部从天空中沉下来沉到了地面上。他好像在半空中飞行，又好像被扔进了海底。一切都飘飘然、懵懵懂懂的，一切都在热情洋溢地饱涨着。德拉科感觉到欲望，欲望让他想要张开双臂，想要张开嘴唇，想要温度，热量，想要柔软的湿润的可以休憩的地方。于是他握紧了黑发怪胎，不对，是哈利，哈利·波特的手，然后回吻了回去。

他不知道该怎么接吻。波特的舌头滑溜溜的，像鱼，像某种软体动物。他不确定地伸出了舌头，然后感到对方吮吸住了那里，滋味相当不错。他们的舌头黏在一起互相舔舐了一会儿后，同时默契地微微合拢了嘴。

嘴唇和嘴唇相贴，他们结束了这个吻。

但是德拉科没有挪开嘴唇。他压着声音，用一种近乎痛苦的语调问道：

「你到底为什么要纠缠我？喂——给我个理由！」

黑发怪胎在喘着气，那声音有一种说不明道不清的性感在里面。

「我说过，因为我喜欢你。」

德拉科感到脑袋发涨。

「不、不要胡说，我，我都没和你说过话，你，你凭什么喜欢我？」

黑发怪胎直起身来。

现在他们面对面，分开了。

哈利·波特，黑发怪胎，认认真真、一字一句地说道：

「因为我对你一见钟情啊！」

德拉科又感到头痛了。这家伙以为自己在搞什么？罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？

「放屁！」德拉科恶狠狠地说。「一见钟情也总是要有理由的吧！」

波特看着他，又看向了地面，表情有一点诡异。

德拉科偷偷瞄着那家伙。

我到底在做什么啊？他猛地想到。我在干吗啊？我和一个男生手拉手跑过了大半个学校，和他接了吻，现在还在逼问他为什么喜欢我——还，还在这家伙面前，勃、勃起了！

我到底为什么要这样干啊！

德拉科听到他脑子里的那个小人跑了出来。

你是个直男。小人说。你是个直男。

你是个直男你是个直男你是个直男你是个直男你是个GAY。

你是个GAY。

德拉科跳了起来。

「哈哈哈对不起我开玩笑的哈哈哈哈哈那个我们回头再见啊拜拜拜拜！」

他对哈利·波特夸张地挥手，做出告别动作。

然后他转身向校门口逃去。

我不是GAY我不是GAY我不是GAY我不是GAY。

今天的一切都是意外。

「喂！」

他听到哈利·波特在他身后大喊。

不能回头。不能回头。我不能回头。他又不是女孩子！德拉科对自己说。千万不可以回头。

但是他身后，哈利·波特的声音越来越近，越来越大。

「喂！」

那家伙又喊了一遍。

也许出于礼貌我应该回头。

不行。

但是这样很没有礼貌。

我什么时候有礼貌过？

别回头。

回头。

德拉科深深地吸了一口气。他转过头去，躲开那家伙的目光，干巴巴地问道：「干嘛！」

「我，」哈利·波特站住了，「我……」

「有话快说！」德拉科凶狠地吼道。

「我想说！」波特也吼了起来。「那个——谢谢你！厕所那件事！」

原来是这个。德拉科突然感到一阵莫名的失落感。

关于喜欢我那件事呢？怎么不提了？真是容易半途而废的废物。

「不用谢。」德拉科又干巴巴地说。「还有别的事吗？」

「没有了。」波特眨了眨眼，说。

「好的。」

德拉科又转过身去，向校门口走去。这一次他走的很慢很慢。

「喂！」

德拉科立刻转过身去。

「又要干嘛！」

波特从裤子口袋里掏出了一只破破烂烂的，看起来像从垃圾堆里捡出来的手机。

「我，我可以加你手机号码吗？」

 

TBC

 


End file.
